


Exalted

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Car Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Week, Daddy!Kylo, Dom!Kylo, F/M, Fluff, Kitten, Love, Masturbation, Obsession, Oral Sex, Protection, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Reylo - Freeform, Skype Sex, Smut, Spanking, daddy - Freeform, dd/lg, little!Rey, sub!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: The moment Kylo's dark eyes settled upon the screaming spitfire raging in lobby of his hotel, he knew he needed to protect her from the destructive life she was living. Eight months later, they are madly in love; living happily within the DD/lg lifestyle. A lifestyle based upon love, guidance, and protection. 
Come explore the true meaning behind the word "Daddy," Reylo style.
TFA A/UWritten for Daddy Week





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> Welcome to 'Exalted!' I really hope you enjoy the little journey I'm about to take you on!! 
> 
> Ready? Let's go, Kittens!!

“Oh! This one! This one is  _ perfect, _ Sir!” Rey exclaimed excitedly as she ran full-force towards a snow covered, douglas fir tree.

“Kitten,  _ don’t run _ ...I don’t want you to slip in the snow and hurt yourself,” Kylo said with a click of his tongue as he followed after the girl.

“I’m sorry, Sir...I got a little excited,” Rey quickly apologized.

Stepping through the snowy field of the Christmas tree farm, Kylo came to rest just slightly behind Rey. Placing a leather gloved hand upon her shoulder, he leaned forward and kissed the top of her knit-hat covered head.

“I know, Kitten...I love how excited you get, but you worry me. What’s my main priority, hmm?” 

“To ensure my safety, Sir,” Rey quickly answered, clasping her hands in front of her heavy brown coat.

“Good girl...now...let’s take a look at this tree,” he said while slowly walking around the full, green fir.

Rey nodded her head and slowly walked after Kylo in even, measured steps. Although they had been in a relationship for months, now, she still needed to be reminded of minding her actions. At first it was difficult for her to accept the gentle redirection; she had never had someone care so deeply about her well-being. Now, however, she appreciated Kylo’s constant direction and felt thankful to have him in her life. 

“You’re right. This is a perfect tree,” Kylo said with a quirk of his full lips, “I’m so proud of you for finding this, Babygirl... _ very proud _ .”

“Thank you, Sir!” Rey said, beaming brightly.

“You know...you've been so good, I think I’ll let you choose our activities for the rest of the day. How does that sound?” Kylo asked, dropping to his knees and brushing the snow away from the trunk of the tree. 

“Brilliant, Sir! I would like that very much!” Rey said, bouncing slightly in place.

Letting out a chuckle, Kylo pulled back from the freed trunk and pointed towards the center of the tree.

“Very good, Kitten...now, I need your help. Reach in and grab the trunk of tree. Hold it tightly so I can saw it down, is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Rey acknowledged, digging her knit-gloved hands past the fir’s branches.

“Ready?” Kylo asked, picking a small, metal handsaw from the frigid ground.

“Ready, Sir!”

Placing the razor sharp blade against the thick tree trunk, Kylo quickly set to work sawing down the Christmas tree; pushing out a triumphant grunt as the metal sliced through the final edge of cold wood.

“There!” Kylo said, standing quickly and taking the trunk from Rey’s grasp, “let go, Kitten and stand back.”

Following Kylo’s order, Rey pulled back from the cut tree and dusted the snow from her hands. Reaching into her coat pocket, the girl pulled out one-half of a plastic identification tag. Waiting patiently until Kylo had set the cut tree down upon the ground, Rey bent down and tied the yellow tag onto an exposed branch.

“Thank you, Kitten,” Kylo said while taking the girl’s hand, “let’s head to the checkout...I will buy you a hot chocolate while we wait for them to get our tree ready.”

Holding Kylo’s hand tightly in her own, Rey’s took a deep breath and readied herself to suggest something bold. He did say she could choose what they did for the rest of the day, after all.

“That's very sweet of you, Sir...but I was hoping we might do something else while we wait?”

“Oh? Mm…and what might that be, Babygirl?” Kylo asked with a lift of his dark brow.

Halting her steps, Rey lifted herself up on the tippy-toes of her snow boots and whispered something into Kylo’s ear; causing him to growl as he was suddenly consumed with need from her wanton suggestion.

“Let’s head back to the car,” he said huskily.

* * *

 

Rey laughed lightly as she settled into the backseat of Kylo’s obsidian black, Lexus LS Sedan. Having sex in his meticulously clean car had always been a dream of hers but never in a million years did she think he would ever allow it. Rey was genuinely shocked, and excited, when he agreed; she felt as if she had just won the lottery. 

Giving a quick glance through the heavily tinted windows, the girl shrugged out of her warm coat and kicked off her snow boots. Wiggling out of her slightly damp jeans, Rey jumped suddenly as Kylo opened the driver’s side door; a frightened shriek escaping her pink lips. 

“ _ Oh! _ You scared me...I didn’t see you, Sir!”  

Removing his coat and tossing it on the front passenger’s seat, Kylo unbuttoned his dark blue jeans; pulling his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. 

“Kitten...what have I always told you?” Kylo asked in a serious tone while sitting down in the leather driver’s seat and closing the door of his sedan. 

“To always be aware of my surroundings,” Rey said, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. 

Looking towards the rear view mirror, Kylo quirked his head to the side and gave Rey’s reflection an intense stare.

“If I have to tell you again, there will be consequences, Babygirl. Is that understood?”  

Gulping audibly, Rey nodded her head and dropped her eyes towards the floor of the car.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl...I’m not mad. I just need you to be careful. My biggest fear is something happening to you. You know that,” Kylo said, softening his tone a bit.

“I know, Sir,” Rey said, drifting her hazel gaze to meet Kylo’s in the mirror.

“Good. Now come and sit on Daddy’s lap,” Kylo said with a pat on his naked thigh. 

Climbing into the front seat through the car’s center console, Rey maneuvered her lithe body over Kylo’s and straddled his bare lap. Wrapping her sweater covered arms around Kylo’s neck, the girl gave him a sly smile as she felt his hard cock nudge her inner thigh.

“We don’t have long, Kitten...you’ll have to ride Daddy’s cock quickly. Can you do that?” Kylo asked, letting his large hands drift down to the girl’s tanned hips.

“Yes, I can...I’ve been wanting to ride you all day,  _ Daddy _ .”

“Is that so? Why didn’t you let Daddy know sooner, Babygirl?” Kylo asked moving a hand between their snug bodies to grasp his aching cock.

“It’s against the rules to interrupt Daddy when he’s working,” Rey said in a sing-song voice while lifting herself slightly from Kylo’s lap.

“That’s true, Kitten...but sometimes Daddy will make allowances. All you have to do is wait until I take a break. Remember that for next time, hmm?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey acknowledged.

“Good girl...now give me a kiss and ride my cock,” Kylo said with a small groan as he pressed the tip of his throbbing cock against her waiting entrance.

Taking Kylo’s direction, Rey leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon his lips. Feeling his fingertips on her right hip dig impatiently into her flesh, the girl lowered her wet pussy onto his thick dick. 

Once his cock was snugly inside Rey’s slick cunt, Kylo moved his hand from between their bodies and gripped her left hip. Wanting more of the girl’s minty mouth, he deepened the kiss; breathing a pleased moan as he felt her tongue push past his lips. Kylo wasn’t used to Rey showing even an ounce of dominance during sex and her small act of self assurance caused a twinge of excitement to run down his spine.

Feeling emboldened, Rey raised her hands and ran her fingers through Kylo’s soft locks as she began to roll her hips in a front-to-back motion; slowly at first, then speeding up when she felt Kylo’s nails bite possessively into her flesh. While the cramped space limited her motion, Rey was able to find a smooth and easy rhythm; only lifting her silken cunt a few scant inches before slamming back down. Over and over again.

Gently ending the kiss, Kylo stared into Rey’s glassy, hazel eyes and gave her a hungry smirk.

“Yes, Kitten...just like that...you're working Daddy’s cock...so well... _ ahhh! _ ”

Painting a coy smile on her pink lips, Rey tightened her inner walls around Kylo’s cock; knowing it always drove him wild with need. Seeing a tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth, Rey began to swirl her hips from side-to-side; allowing the tip of his thick girth to tickle the top of her cunt.

_ “Ohhh...Babygirl _ ...you feel so good...Daddy’s going to touch..your clit and get you off...cum quickly...for Daddy...ok?” Kylo said before lifting his right hand to his mouth and coating his thumb with spit. 

_ “AHH!! Yes...yes, Daddy,”  _ Rey panted, smacking her palm into the foggy, driver’s side window with a loud ‘slap.’

Pushing his hand between the fabric of their grinding torsos, Kylo found the girl’s sensitive bundle of nerves and dragged the pad of his calloused thumb over the hardened bud. Knowing they didn't have long before his bouncing car drew attention, Kylo concentrated on Rey’s clit; alternating his touch between feather light strokes and sharp presses. 

Tossing her head backwards, Rey let out a series of loud moans as Kylo lavished expert attention on her clit. She was always amazed by how quickly he could bring her body to the edge of ecstasy. It wouldn't be long before she lost all semblance of control. 

_ “I’m...ahhh...I’m gonna...cum,”  _ Rey groaned.

Clicking his tongue, Kylo pulled his left hand away from her hip and gave her a small smack on her taut ass cheek.

“Mmmm…Kitten...be a good girl...ask me...properly.”

Nodding in agreement, Rey leaned forward and hovered her lips over Kylo’s.

_ “Forgive me, Sir...ahh...may I cum?” _

“Yes, Babygirl...cum for Daddy,” he said with a satisfied smile.

Finally having her much needed permission, Rey allowed her body to climb to the pinnacle of her release. Using her hand on the window as leverage, the girl twisted her cunt over Kylo’s cock and moved her hips as quickly as her aching legs could handle. Dancing along the edge of her climax, Rey swirled her pussy one last time before her body was completely consumed by a violent orgasm.

Kylo watched the girl intently as Rey’s petite body was overcome by her climax. He loved the way she came completely undone by the touch of his hand. Rey would always need him... _ always. _

Waiting until the last wave of her orgasm washed over his cock, Kylo pulled his hand away from her cunt and held onto her waist tightly. Lifting her up slightly, he feverishly thrust his aching dick into her sopping pussy; closing his eyes to memorize the sounds their bodies made as they slapped against each other. 

Feeling his balls tighten suddenly, Kylo squeezed his hands over Rey’s waist and screamed a feral moan into the air. With just two more pumps, he felt a thick rope of his seed shoot from his cock; making his body shudder as intense pleasure wracked through his muscles.

Smiling softly at Kylo, Rey gave him a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Did that feel good, Sir?”

Lazily opening his eyes to gaze at the flushed beauty before him, Kylo nodded his head and lifted his hand to cradle the side of her comely face.

“Very much so, Kitten. Why don't we cuddle for a moment before we go get our tree? How does that sound?”

Never missing an opportunity to cuddle her dear Daddy, Rey quickly dipped her head onto his shoulder and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. 

“Can we get hot chocolate, too?”

“Of course, Babygirl...I’ll even let ask for them to give you extra marshmallows,” Kylo said, rubbing his hands down her knit covered back.

“Thank you, Sir...you're the best,” Rey cooed.

“Who loves you, Kitten?” Kylo asked warmly.

“You do, Daddy... _ you do _ .”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kittens!! Let's continue, shall we?!

“Lie back, Babygirl...Daddy’s going to take care of you this morning,” Kylo growled as he knelt beside the king sized bed.

“Mmm...thank you, Daddy,” Rey purred happily as she flopped her back down upon the mattress and shimmied her lower half towards the edge of the bed.

Keeping her gaze glued to the high ceiling, Rey gasped suddenly as she felt Kylo trail a line of wet kisses along her inner thigh towards her hairless cunt. It was a rare occasion for Kylo to not have a conference call on a Monday morning and Rey was relishing the extra attention. It made her want to ask for permission to skip class and soak up as much time with him as she could.

Raking his eyes over the girl’s naked body, Kylo dragged his uneven tongue from her upper thigh towards the glistening apex between her legs. He had been dreaming all night of licking Rey’s pussy and had canceled his morning call with his employees just so he would have this opportunity. He couldn't wait to feel her body quake under his mouth.

Placing his large hands on the girl’s knees, he gently encouraged Rey to spread her toned legs wider. Once there was sufficient space for him to fully rest between them, Kylo dipped his head down and began to lap at her smooth cunt lips.

Mewling softly into the air, Rey danced her fingers from the satin covered mattress to her taut tits. Pawing at the tender mounds, the girl tried desperately to resist the urge to buck against Kylo’s sharp face.

Slipping the tip of his tongue between her wet slit, Kylo wiggled his way from the bottom of her folds to the top; again and again until he heard the girl squeal. Knowing the fire within her body had been lit, Kylo brought his right hand to her cunt and circled the pad of his index finger around her entrance.

“ _ Oooohhhh...please,” _ Rey moaned in anticipation.

“Please, what?” Kylo asked, his breath hot against her sensitive flesh.

“ _ Ahh! Please, Daddy,”  _ Rey pleaded, lifting her hips.

“Good girl,” Kylo praised while pushing his finger inside of her tight channel.

Swirling his finger inside of her sopping cunt, Kylo dipped his tongue into the center of her outer lips and moved upwards until he found her swollen clit. Deciding to bring her to climax with the gentlest of touch, he teased the pink bud; barely licking it in a circular pattern, around and around in time with the breathy moans escaping Rey’s pouty lips.

Feeling a tickle growing deep behind her pelvic bone, Rey eagerly squeezed her hardened nipples; tweaking them between her middle fingers and thumbs until gooseflesh rippled across her tanned torso. Kylo was being so gentle with her and she needed that little bit of pain to push her towards the razor’s edge of her release.

_ “Mmmm...yes, Daddy...just like that...thank you,” _ Rey purred, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Wanting the girl to break beneath his touch, Kylo gently eased a second finger into her silken cunt. Giving her body time to adjust to his thick digits, he began to move his fingers inside of her; thrusting in and out while curling the tips of his fingers to create as much friction as he could.

Lifting her head from the bed, Rey looked down at the man worshipping her between her thighs. Her orgasm was building with lightning speed and she needed to watch him pleasure her. She needed the visual of his tongue slurping her arousal like it was the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted. 

_ “I’m...so close, Daddy...just..a little...more.” _

Smiling against her cunt, Kylo gently took her clit between his sharp teeth and began to rapidly press his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Ramping up the speed of his fingers, Kylo grunted hungrily; wanting to feel her cum hard and fast.

_ “There...yes...I...I’m...cum...CUMMING!” _  Rey screamed.

Arching her back off of the mattress, Rey stopped breathing for a moment as her svelte body was wracked with an orgasm so intense that it violently shook her toned legs; causing them to accidentally trap Kylo’s head between her thighs.

Instantly caught off guard by the mild panic caused by Rey’s thighs clasping tightly against his head, Kylo attempted to jerk his face away from her throbbing cunt. It was a futile act, however, as her orgasm caused the muscles in her legs to seize and hold him tightly in place. Quickly regaining control over his emotions, Kylo relaxed and continued to lap his tongue over her swollen folds.    

Bucking her narrow hips towards his eager mouth until the last wave of pleasure subsided, the girl collapsed in a boneless heap on the bed and opened her legs; freeing Kylo’s splotchy, reddened face. Rey hadn’t cum so hard in days and the sudden exhaustion made her giddy.

Giving her cunt one last kiss, Kylo gently pulled his fingers from her pussy and lifted his head from her lower half. Climbing up her flushed body, he looked down at her relaxed face with pure reverence and cradled her head between his hands.

“Daddy’s so proud of you, Babygirl,” he praised, his voice thick with adoration,  _ “so proud.” _

* * *

 

Opening the rear, passenger door of his Lexus, Kylo held out his hand and gave Rey a warm smile.

“Have a good day at school, Kitten.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Rey said promptly while taking Kylo’s hand and stepping out of the luxury sedan. 

Tossing her brown leather backpack over her shoulder, Rey leaned up and gave Kylo a kiss on his freshly shaven cheek. She wasn’t looking forward to class and had begged him to allow her to skip after playtime earlier that morning, but Kylo had given her a handful of convincing reasons why she needed to and Rey found she couldn’t argue with his logic. He was her very own living conscience; always steering her into the correct path.

“I have a meeting but I will be back to pick you up before your lecture is over. Text me during your break, ok?” Kylo said before shutting the door behind the girl.

“I will...I hope your meeting is successful. Have a good morning, Sir,” Rey offered with a smile before heading toward the main campus building.

Giving the girl a nod, Kylo tracked Rey with his dark eyes as she navigated her way down the snowy sidewalk. He was proud of her for not fighting with him this morning and believed as if he was making headway with the girl. Kylo felt that Rey was finally trusting him completely, something that he had needed from her the moment he had found her raging in the lobby of his hotel, eight months prior.

Watching the girl bound up the university’s stone steps, Kylo narrowed his eyes slightly as he noticed a pair of men walk towards her with their arms open wide and happy smiles plastered on their faces. Rey hadn’t mentioned that Poe and Finn were in her class this semester and seeing them attempt to touch  _ his _ Little made Kylo seethe inside. No other man was allowed to touch her; Rey was about to break one of his hard rules. She was  _ his  _ and  _ his _ alone. 

Clenching his jaw, Kylo walked back to the driver’s side and climbed into his sedan. He would speak with Rey later that afternoon about her blatant disrespect. Per their agreement, punishments were to be doled out behind closed doors. He wouldn’t embarrass Rey in front of her ‘friends,’ no matter how badly he wanted to. Giving the trio one last annoyed look, Kylo started his Lexus and forced himself to drive out of the frigid parking lot. 

“Peanut!” Finn exclaimed happily as he pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

Completely forgetting about Kylo’s cardinal rule, Rey returned her friend’s warm hug with a bright smile before turning to Poe and giving him a chaste kiss on the side of his scruffy face.

“Hi Dollface,” Poe said with a wink.

“Hey! How are my boys doing? Ready for this three-hour long lecture?” Rey asked with a roll of her hazel eyes.

“Actually...we’ve been given a reprieve,” Finn smirked.

“Oh? How so?” Rey asked with a quirk of her brown brow.

“Finley is sick...the lecture has been cancelled,” Poe said with a pleased look on his face.

“Really? Oh, bugger...I’d better call Kylo before he drives too far away,” Rey said with a sigh while rummaging through the pocket of her backpack for her cell phone.

“Pfft...forget him for a few hours, please?” Finn pleaded, “come with us to breakfast. I know you’re dying to have some pancakes and bacon, Rey!”

Glancing back and forth between her two handsome friends, Rey struggled momentarily with what she should do. Kylo had requested her to text him with any schedule changes made to her day and she knew he would want to know that the lecture had been canceled. However, she also knew that he would turn right around and pick her up. It had been weeks since Rey had spent any real quality time with her two dearest friends and didn’t want this opportunity to pass her by. Dropping her phone back into her backpack, Rey gave the boys a wink and tightened the navy blue scarf wrapped around her neck. 

“Oh...alright...just this once,” she said, not caring about the consequences.

* * *

 

“Why do you put up with his crap, Rey?” Finn asked, shoveling another bite of omelet into his mouth.

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, slicing her pancake into tiny bite-sized pieces.

Clearing his throat, Poe nudged Finn in the ribs with his elbow to stop his boyfriend from saying anything further and offered Rey a friendly smile. He knew they needed to treat this delicately, or risk having Rey shut down completely and cut them out of her life.

“We just don’t understand why a girl like you...someone that’s so smart, strong, and confident could be in a relationship like this.”

“A relationship like  _ what _ ?” Rey asked with an angry furrow of her brow.

“A relationship where a man treats you like a child!” Finn said, unable to stay silent.

“He  _ does not _ treat me like a child,” Rey spat. 

“Yes he does, Rey! He makes you check in every second of the day...he tells you what you can do and what you can’t...fuck, he even makes you sit in the back seat of his car, just like a little kid!” Finn said, his voice filled with frustration. 

Dropping her fork on the table, Rey crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her two friends with an icy stare. There were so many misconceptions of her lifestyle and Rey was absolutely sick and tired of defending her relationship to everyone around her.

“It’s not like that, Finn,” Rey said with a sigh.  

“Then please tell us what it’s like,” Finn said, softening his voice, “we’re worried about you, Rey...that’s all.”

Taking in a deep breath, Rey surveyed the men sitting in front of her and gave a curt nod. She would only be explaining this once to them. If they still didn't understand after, then a reevaluation of their friendship might be in order.

“Ok...well, first off...our lifestyle isn’t some twisted fetish. We don’t dabble in ageplay...it has nothing to do with him wanting me to act like a child or him wanting to treat me as one. It does, however, have everything to do with Kylo needing to  _ care  _ for me...to  _ nurture  _ me...to  _ teach _ me and to  _ love  _ me.”

“Oh, right. By dictating your life,” Finn grumbled.

“Finn!” Poe said with a glaring look at his lover, “let Rey finish, please?”

With a sigh, Finn pulled his brown eyes from Poe back to Rey and cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, Rey...please continue.”

“Thank you...yes, Kylo has given me guidelines that I am required to live by  _ BUT _ ...each of them has a purpose. I’m not going to go into detail with you about the reasoning behind them...just know that Kylo only has my best interest at heart and would  _ never _ do anything to hurt me,” Rey said with conviction.

“What about your ‘punishments,’ hmm? They sound pretty painful to me,” Finn offered, leaning his elbows on the diner table.

“I’m an active participant in  _ everything _ , Finn. If I don't like something, I simply use a safe word and Kylo immediately stops…but his punishments are never  _ painful.  _ In fact, I enjoy them,” Rey said matter-of-factly before taking a sip of her coffee.

“You  _ like _ them??” Finn asked with a scrunch of his face.

“Oy! Get off your high horse, Finn. Don't you enjoy it when Poe spanks you during sex?” Rey asked with a lean of her head.

Letting out a laugh, Poe raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

“She’s gotcha there, baby,” Poe said. 

“Yeah well...that's different!” Finn protested.

“No, it’s not,” Poe said with a shake of his head, “as long as Rey is ok with this...we need to be too, Finn. She’s a consenting adult. Rey isn't telling us what we should do in our relationship...why should we tell her?”

“Thank you, Poe,” Rey said sweetly.

“If you’re happy, we’re happy dollface...isn't that right, baby?” Poe asked Finn, narrowing his eyes a bit.

With a reluctant nod of his head, Finn picked up his fork and stabbed a cube of fried potato. While he still wasn't completely on-board with his best friend’s odd relationship, he knew he had to be supportive.

“Right...we love you, Rey. We only want the best for you.”

“Aww, I love you boys, too...and believe me when I say that this relationship is what’s best for me. Now hurry up and eat...we need to get back, soon,” Rey said with a quick look at her cell phone resting on the tabletop; knowing she needed to get back to the university before Kylo did.

* * *

 

“Oh...I’m so full,” Rey groaned, covering her hand over her belly as the trio walked across campus, “thanks for suggesting breakfast boys...I  _ needed _ those pancakes!”

“We should to do this again, soon!” Finn said.

“Yeah...maybe Kylo could join us next time?” Poe suggested.

Trekking their way through the snowy courtyard, Finn shot Poe an annoyed look and mouthed the words ‘ _ no way _ .’ Although he had made the decision to accept that Rey was happy and in love, that didn’t mean he would automatically be buddy-buddy with Kylo.

Rolling his eyes, Poe shot a disapproving look at Finn. They would be having a discussion once they got home; he couldn’t believe how rude his lover was being. 

“Yeah...maybe?” Rey offered, unaware of the silent tiff playing out to her side. 

Rounding the corner of the main campus building, Rey suddenly froze in her tracks when her hazel eyes settled upon a black sedan parked in front of sidewalk flanked by a tall man in a black peacoat, looking absolutely livid.

“Oh no,” Rey muttered.

“What?” Finn asked, following Rey’s gaze, “oh...Daddy looks pissed.”

“Finn!  _ SHUT UP!”  _ Poe hissed angrily.

“I uh...I gotta go, boys...I’ll talk to you soon,” Rey sputtered nervously as she quickly made her way towards Kylo’s car. 

Fidgeting with the fringe at the ends of her scarf, Rey pointed her gaze down towards the ground and attempted to calm her stammering heartbeat. She knew Kylo was angry with her by the furious look smeared over his handsome face. Rey couldn’t remember the last time he looked  _ this  _ mad.

“Sir,” Rey said softly, standing in front of Kylo with her hands clasped before her.

“ _ Don’t. Not a word _ ,” Kylo spat as he opened the passenger backseat door, “get in.  _ Now _ .”

Nodding her head, Rey removed her leather backpack and tossed it onto the backseat. Climbing in afterwards, the girl glanced up and gave Kylo a tiny grin; only to receive a scathing scowl in return. 

It was at that moment that Rey realized...she was in serious trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3 <3 <3


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh...are you ready to see what happens?!
> 
> So am I! Let's go!!

“Tell me, Kitten...do you know why you're facing the corner?” Kylo asked through gritted teeth, trying his best to remain calm. 

Sudden anticipation sent a chilled shiver down Rey’s spine, causing evidence of her arousal to seep through her bare folds. Straightening her posture, the girl nodded her head and took in a measured breath before replying.

“Yes,” Rey said demurely.

Stepping behind the nude girl, Kylo leaned forward and hovered his full lips over her exposed ear. He was not in a mood for any more of the girl’s blatant disrespect.  

“Yes,  _ what?” _

Swallowing audibly, Rey lifted her chin and suppressed a smirk. She knew exactly what was in store for her and couldn't be any more excited.

“Yes,  _ Daddy.” _

Trailing his fingertips down the length of Rey’s spine, Kylo rested his large hand on her firm ass cheek and gave a tight squeeze. She had broken more than one rule and needed to be punished, but first he needed to make sure Rey understood why. 

“Then tell me, Babygirl. Why did Daddy put you in the corner?”

Rey turned her head slightly and glanced at Kylo’s face from the corner of her eyes, making sure not to make direct eye contact. She knew she had upset him dearly by his deafening silence on the way home. He wouldn’t be taking it easy on her tonight and she deserved every bit of it. 

“I didn’t tell Daddy that class was canceled,” she began softly.

“Mmmhnm...go on,” Kylo urged.

“And I left campus without letting Daddy know where I was going or who I was with,” Rey offered.

Reaching around the girl’s slim body with his free hand, Kylo settled his open palm against the tanned skin of her abdomen and pressed into her flesh; holding her rigidly in place. 

“What else?” Kylo said in a low growl.

Momentarily caught off guard by the question, Rey furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to answer; only to find she didn’t have one. She wasn’t aware of breaking any other rule and began to stutter as she mentally went through the events of her day.

“I...I...I don’t know...I’m not sure…”

“You aren’t sure, Kitten? I find that hard to believe...unless you’re trying to make Daddy mad?” Kylo said with a hint of annoyance in his deep voice.

“No...no, Daddy..I don’t want to make you mad. I don’t know what else I did?” Rey squeaked.

Narrowing his dark eyes, Kylo lightly tapped Rey on the ass and nuzzled his full lips against her ear. While he believed that the girl didn’t know what she had done, it didn’t help to ease the bubbling frustration searing underneath his skin. 

“What is Daddy’s number one rule, Babygirl?”

A small gasp escaped Rey’s pink lips as she suddenly remembered hugging Finn and kissing Poe’s cheek. She had broken one of the cardinal rules Kylo had put into effect on their second date. Rey was to never touch another man, under any circumstance, unless receiving Kylo’s permission first. 

“Oh...Daddy...I’m so sorry. I forgot...it was a mistake. I don’t want Finn or Poe...I...I...I only want you,” Rey stammered, knowing that not only had she disobeyed Kylo, but she had hurt him as well. 

“Hmm...yes, it was a mistake, Kitten. _ A very big mistake. _ You know how jealous Daddy gets when he sees other men touch you.  _ You are mine. I am the only one allowed to touch you. _ Is that understood?” Kylo asked, letting his hands drop from the girl’s body.

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey answered immediately.

“Good...now follow me upstairs.”

Not giving the girl time to respond, Kylo turned away from Rey and quickly headed towards the marble winding staircase situated in the center of his home. He wanted to get Rey’s punishment over with as quickly as possible. Kylo took little joy in redirecting her, but it was a necessary evil. She needed to learn her lesson.

Following Kylo up the stairs, Rey tried to steady her breathing as she watched him rhythmically ball and squeeze his fists. It had been weeks since her last punishment and she could feel her body buzz with anticipation. 

“Lie face down on the bed,” Kylo ordered as they entered through the double doors of the master bedroom.

“Yes, Sir,” Rey replied while stepping towards the ornate, California King sized bed butted against the wall..

Crawling into the mattress, Rey sprawled her thin body over the black, tufted comforter at the foot of the bed. Dangling her feet off the side, Rey let out a small moan as she heard Kylo remove his leather belt from his slacks. Out of all the different implements used to punish, Rey enjoyed the belt most of all. Instantly feeling at ease, the girl turned her head and eagerly watched Kylo as he moved his large form towards her.

“How many lashes, Kitten? Daddy will let you decide, today,” Kylo stated firmly.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Rey said sweetly, “ten, please?”

“Ten, Kitten? Do you think that will be enough?” Kylo asked while folding his wide belt into a loop.  

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey affirmed.

“Very well...ten lashes, Babygirl. I will dole these out quickly and if you have learned your lesson, Daddy will make you feel better afterwards. Is that understood?”

“Mmm...yes, Daddy,” Rey purred, feeling the familiar tingle of arousal settling beneath her pubic bone.

Knowing that the girl was ready for her redirection, Kylo settled into position by the edge of the bed and raised his black belt high in the air. Taking in a deep breath, he swung down his arm; growling in a mixture of excitement and frustration as he heard the leather slap against the smooth skin of Rey’s ass cheeks.  

Rey cried out loudly as her body registered the pain of the belt making contact with her flesh. It took a handful of seconds for the initial sting to ware off, replaced by the comforting sensation of warmth flowing across the lash mark. There was a fine line between pleasure and pain and Rey knew her body would be walking that line for the rest of the night. 

“One, Sir…thank you, Sir,” Rey whimpered, wiggling her body over the mattress.

Immensely pleased by her reaction, Kylo began the process of dealing the girl’s punishment; pausing between each lash to allow Rey to count and thank him. He could feel his own arousal build with every red mark blushing under her skin and couldn’t wait to soothe the pain away.

Shrieking at the top of her lungs as the tenth lash came down upon her ass, Rey blinked back the tears threatening to spill from her almond shaped eyes and craned her head to look at Kylo. She could tell he was hanging on by a thread and smiled with the knowledge that she held just as much power over him as he did over her.

“Ten, Sir...thank you, Sir,” Rey said with a sniffle.

“Oh...Babygirl. Please tell me you learned your lesson?” Kylo pleaded, tossing his belt to the floor.

“Yes, Daddy...I have.  _ I promise,”  _ Rey said softly.

“Good,” Kylo sighed, “may Daddy make you feel better, Kitten?”

“Please, Daddy? It stings,” Rey pouted.

“Daddy will kiss the pain away, Babygirl,” Kylo said huskily before bending over the girl and kneading her welted flesh with his fingertips.

Tickling his fingers across her ass, Kylo lowered his head and began to place a sprinkling of light kisses over her tanned skin. He could feel the warmth of the welts on his lips and focused all of his energy into making his Little feel better. 

Panting lightly, Rey raised her ass towards Kylo’s face and gave a pleasure filled groan as she felt his wet tongue glide over her still stinging skin. She was so lucky to have such a caring man to take care of her; a man that only wanted the best for her and always knew what she needed.  

“Thank you, Sir,” Rey purred, “it isn’t hurting quite as much...but now I’m aching, Daddy.”

“Are you, Kitten? Where are you aching?” Kylo asked, softening his deep voice.

“My little cunny is aching for you, Daddy,” Rey said in a singsong voice, “it’s so wet. It needs your big cock.”

“Ohhhh.... _ Babygirl.  _ You know Daddy can’t say no to that,” Kylo groaned while taking off his clothes. 

Giggling lightly, Rey raised herself on her hands and knees on the firm mattress. She would be unable to sit for hours and knew he would have to take her from behind. Luckily, it was her favorite position.

Stepping behind the girl, Kylo took his thick cock in hand and dragged the tender tip along Rey’s glistening folds. 

“Tell Daddy if it hurts too much, ok Kitten?” Kylo said with a low groan.

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey nodded, “now please...hurry?”

Not being able to resist her pleas, Kylo pressed the head of his hardened cock against her warm entrance and inched his way into her sopping pussy. Being mindful of the red marks marring her ass cheeks, Kylo wrapped his hands over her slim hips and buried himself to the hilt inside of her. 

Gripping the comforter tightly between her fingers, Rey closed her eyes and swirled her lower half against Kylo. She always loved the beginning moments of their lovemaking, when her inner walls stretched and pulled to accommodate his girth. 

Feeling Rey’s slick sheath hug tightly around his cock, Kylo began to thrust into the girl; rocking his hips in and upwards in a desperate attempt to get as deep as he could. Growling into the air, he moved his right hand from her hipbone to her shoulder; giving himself leverage to push against her without jarring her swollen buttox.

“Kitten...be a good girl...and touch...your clit,” Kylo ordered between thrusts.

With a nod of her head, Rey released the comforter and lifted her right hand to her throbbing cunt. Sliding her fingers along her parted slit, she moaned as the tip of her middle finger found the swollen bundle nestled between her bare pussy lips. It wouldn't take much encouragement to make her body sing; Rey was already almost to her breaking point. 

Finding a perfect pace, Kylo nudged in and out of the girls snug cunt; over and over again until he felt his a sharp tightening sensation growing within his abdomen with every slap of flesh. He was sprinting to his own release but needed his Kitten to break first.

“Please, Babygirl…Daddy wants...to cum,” Kylo grunted.

Knowing what Kylo was demanding of her, Rey rapidly tapped her fingertip against her pink clit. She wanted to make him proud by cumming quickly and upon his demand. Rey needed to be a good girl for her dear Daddy.

“That’s it...yes... _ fuck _ ... _ ahhh _ ...I can't...hold on,” Kylo growled, knowing he was on the verge of losing control.

Giving her clit a series of small pinches between her middle finger and thumb, Rey screamed wantonly as she felt her body suddenly fall into the abyss of her release. Cumming fast and hard, the girl struggled to stay on her knees as her orgasm ripped through her; turning Rey’s muscles to jello.

Feeling Rey’s silken cunt squeeze tightly over his cock, Kylo finally gave himself permission to let go. With a primal yell, he curled his fingers into her flesh and slammed his hips against Rey’s splotchy red ass; spilling his seed inside of her still contracting pussy. 

“Ohhh... _ Kitten _ . Ahhh…yes...that's my girl.  _ That’s my good girl,”  _ Kylo cooed before letting his spent dick slip from Rey’s dripping cunt.

Flopping down onto the soft comforter, Rey smiled brightly and attempted to catch her breath. She was proud of herself for making her Daddy so happy.

“Have you learned your lesson, Babygirl?” Kylo asked before lying down next to the girl and gathering her flushed body to his.

“Mmm...yes, Sir. I will be good from now on,” Rey promised.

“Good girl,” Kylo praised, running his hand through her chestnut waves, “now rest my Kitten...Daddy leaves in the morning and wants to remember the way you sleep so soundly in his arms.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey said with a sleepy yawn, “I love you.”

“I love you too, my Little,” Kylo said kissing her temple, “more than anything in this World.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this, Kittens!! I appreciate it more than you know <3 <3 <3


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kittens!!
> 
> Anyone still reading this?! LOL...well, for those that are...thanks for sticking around!! Now lets begin chapter 4, shall we??

Rey folded her bare legs and sat her lightweight computer down upon her lap. Wiggling her back against the row of pillows propped behind her, the girl gave her cheeks a quick pinch and fluffed her hair while waiting for Kylo to accept her call. He had left for a brief business trip early that morning and they had made plans to have a Skype date during dinnertime. It was their ritual every time he was out-of-town. 

“Good evening, Sir,” Rey said happily while blowing a kiss to Kylo as his image popped up on her screen.

“Ahh..there’s my Babygirl...and how is my Little Princess doing today?” Kylo’s voice boomed as he caught the kiss and patted it against his heart.

“Terrible, Sir,” Rey said with a small pout, “I miss you.”

“Aww...I miss you, too. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” Kylo said warmly, “has your dinner been delivered?”

Reaching to her right, Rey picked up a white Chinese food delivery box and brought it towards the camera on the laptop. Kylo always made sure to have food delivered to Rey while he was away. Usually, the meals consisted of healthy salads and soups brought to her by the organic deli down the street. Tonight, however, Rey was pleasantly surprised when she received a delivery from her favorite Chinese restaurant; boxes filled with sweet and sour chicken, fried rice, and crab rangoons. She was a lucky girl.

“It was, Sir...thank you very much!” Rey exclaimed as she opened up the box of sweet and sour chicken. 

“You’re welcome, Princess. You deserved to have a little treat, today. I saw that you received a ninety-four on your physics quiz. I am so proud of you!” Kylo said, his full lips curling into a sly grin.

Beaming with pride, Rey smiled a thanks and gave him a small nod. Kylo checked on her progress by logging onto her student profile daily. At first, Rey was a little annoyed that he would be watching her studies so closely but now she fully understood the reasoning why. It helped her to be accountable for her actions, whether they were positive or negative. In by doing so, her GPA rose two whole points. Kylo only wanted her to succeed; the girl was truly loved.

“I think I’ll allow you to chose tomorrow night’s activities for doing so well,” Kylo offered.

“Really?” Rey asked, picking up her fork and stabbing a piece of chicken, “are you sure?” 

“Of course, Babygirl. Anything you want.”

Rey paused a moment and debated on whether or not she should suggest the activity she wanted them to participate in. After having the discussion with Poe and Finn the about her relationship with Kylo, Rey had been thinking nonstop about wanting to bring the three most influential men in her life together. She realized how important it was for her that they all got along.

“Could we have dinner with Finn and Poe, Sir?” Rey asked hesitantly.

Sucking in a breath, Kylo closed his dark eyes and groaned internally. Although he knew Rey had learned her lesson, Kylo felt the girl was skating on thin ice by asking him to meet with her friends. He wanted nothing more than to cut Poe and Finn from Rey’s life entirely. Kylo did promise her they could do anything she chose, however, and had to keep his word, lest damaging the trust they had worked so hard at building together. Opening his eyes to look at Rey’s nervous face on his screen, Kylo went against his better judgement and agreed to her request.

“Yes, Princess. We can have dinner with your friends.  _ Only _ dinner, is that understood?” Kylo asked with a raise of his black brow.

Squealing with delight, Rey leaned towards her screen and pressed her lips on the tiny camera lens. She was ecstatic that Kylo had agreed to dinner, now she just needed Poe to work his magic on Finn.

“Thank you, Sir! This means so much to me,” Rey gushed.  

Chuckling fondly at the girl on his screen, Kylo couldn’t help but feel incredibly blessed to have such a sweet creature in his life. Rey was everything he ever wanted in a Little and more. Someday soon, she would be his completely and forever; the thought alone made him bristle with excitement.

“You’re very welcome, Babygirl. Now do eat up...I have a surprise for you afterwards,” Kylo offered with a wolfish grin.

“Ohh...yes, Sir!” Rey said with a flirty smirk, shoveling a piece of saucy chicken into her mouth. 

_ Her Daddy always had the best surprises. _

* * *

 

“Have you had enough, Babygirl?” Kylo asked, leaning towards his computer screen.

Rey gave a quick glance at the nearly empty take-out containers on the nightstand and snickered. She had happily gorged herself on the delicious food and was more than a little full. It was a feeling that the girl was still getting used to. Prior to her relationship with Kylo, Rey had never known what it was like to be satisfied. Now, it was something required of her at every meal.

“Yes, Sir, I’m stuffed!” Rey said, patting her hand lightly over her belly.

“Show me, Kitten. You know Daddy likes to see,” Kylo encouraged.

Moving the computer off of her lap and onto the comforter before her, Rey adjusted the screen and sat upright. Lifting the hem of her of her lavender chiffon babydoll top, the girl turned her slim body to the side and showed off the small bump of her stomach. A tiny smile quirked at the corners of her lips as Rey heard a satisfied grunt filter through the laptop’s speakers. 

“See, Sir?” Rey asked, tickling her fingertips over the skin of her belly.

“Oh...I can’t wait to kiss that tummy, Princess. Good girl. You can have your surprise, now,” Kylo said.

Dropping the hem of her lingerie Rey clapped her hands together and swayed her hips excitedly. 

“Thank you, Sir!” Rey squealed.

“You’re welcome, Kitten. Now open the drawer of the nightstand and see what Daddy left you,” Kylo said with a smile.  

Scooting towards the edge of the bed, Rey grasped the knob on the nightstand drawer and gently pulled it open. A loud gasp escaped her lips when she noticed a red and white striped box nestled inside. Lifting the rectangular box from the drawer, the girl hugged her surprise to her chest and turned back towards the laptop. She had been begging Kylo to buy her this for months, now, and had a hard time containing her enthusiasm.

“Daddy! You’re the best! Thank you!” Rey exclaimed with a bounce on the bed. 

“I knew you would like it, Babygirl. You deserve it. Open it up, I want to make sure I got you the right one,” Kylo said.

Kissing her lips towards the camera lens hovering just above the screen, Rey tore into the box without any hesitation. Reaching her petite hand inside, the girl took in a small breath and pulled out a pink, ice cream cone shaped vibrator. 

“You got me the strawberry one, Sir! That’s exactly the one I wanted!” Rey said with a bright smile.

“Good, Kitten. Are you happy with your surprise?” Kylo asked with a lift of his dark brow.

“Very much so, Sir!” Rey said, smoothing her fingers over the ridged cone section, “may I try it out, Daddy? Pretty, pretty please?”

Kylo adjusted himself in his brown leather chair and nodded towards his screen. Usually, he implemented a “no touching” rule while he was away and had planned on giving the girl her present when he returned home. Kylo was so pleased with her grades, however, that he decided to make an exception today. Rey deserved to cum, and he couldn’t wait to watch her shatter.

“You may, Princess. Now be a good girl and put on a show for Daddy, hmm? I want to see my Kitten purr.”

“Yes, Sir,” Rey said sweetly.

Pushing her laptop towards the center of the California king sized bed, Rey wiggled her slim body towards the wooden headboard and propped herself up on her knees. Making sure Kylo had a clear view of her body, the girl began to glide her fingers of her free hand over the sheer fabric draped loosely over her taut tits. 

“Pinch your perfect little nipples, Babygirl,” Kylo ordered huskily.

Following his direction, Rey tickled the tip of her ring finger over her right nipple; over and over again until she successfully coaxed it to harden and pebble beneath the layer of delicate chiffon. With a tiny moan, the girl pinched the rosy pink bud between her index finger and thumb and pulled her hand forward. Turning her torso so that Kylo had a better angle of what she was doing to herself, Rey twisted her nipple harder and whimpered as a stab of sharp pain flashed over her firm tit. 

“Good girl,” Kylo breathed, “now the other one.”

Releasing her hold on her right breast, Rey dipped her hand under the deep “v” of her babydoll top and pulled the fabric down over her left tit. A flirty smile danced over her lips as she heard Kylo grunt an approval. Rey loved knowing that she held power over him, even with a thousand miles separating them. 

“Is Daddy going to touch himself?” Rey asked while rolling her left nipple between her eager fingers.

“No,” Kylo bit, trying desperately to ignore the way his cock strained painfully against his pant leg, “not tonight. Tonight...I just want to watch you. As soon as I get home tomorrow, though...you’re  _ mine,  _ Princess _.  _ I’m going to fuck that little pussy of yours until I feel you fall apart on my cock. Is that understood?”

A small tremble flowed down Rey’s arms as Kylo’s words sank into her brain. She loved it when he talked to her with such authority. Feeling a tiny tickle settle itself between her thighs, the girl palmed her tit in her hand and scooted closer to the camera. 

“Yes, Daddy...I understand. Just thinking about it is making me wet. I’m aching, Sir...may I test out my new toy, please?” Rey asked sweetly.

Kylo set his elbow upon the arm of his chair and rested his sharp chin on his knuckles. Raking his gaze over the girl’s body, Kylo took in a large breath and agreed to her request with a click of his tongue. 

Understanding his nonverbal cue, Rey dropped her hand from her tit and placed her vibrator down on the bed. Moving her fingers to her hips, the girl wiggled her purple lace thong from her lower half. Sitting her bare ass down on the comforter, Rey stripped the tiny piece of fabric from her legs and threw them towards her computer screen with a small laugh.

“When you’re done, Kitten...I want you to pick those panties up and put them back on. You are to wear them until I get home tomorrow,” Kylo ordered, his voice deepening with desire.

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey offered before picking up her innocent looking vibrator and moving her body back towards the pillows at the head of the bed.

Scooting herself into a comfortable position, Rey spread her toned legs as far as she could and tipped her wanting cunt towards the camera. She could already feel her arousal slowly drip from her pussy and couldn’t wait to test out her new toy. Watching Kylo’s face intently on the screen, the girl pressed the pink button on the side of the ice cream cone and giggled as it buzzed to life. 

“Oh, this will be so much fun, Sir,” Rey said.

Not wanting Rey to drag out his torture a moment longer, Kylo snapped his thick fingers together and pointed towards the screen.

“Cone. Clit.  _ Now,”  _ he barked, unable to keep his need at bay. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey answered without hesitation. 

Sliding the pink ice cream scoop down between her breasts and over her chiffon draped abdomen, Rey gently nestled the toy against her aching slit. Reaching her free hand down, the girl pried her bare folds apart to expose her engorged clit. Coating the smooth silicone ice cream scoop with her arousal, Rey gentle pressed the rounded top against her tender clit; screaming out almost immediately as it buzzed beautifully against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Oh, Princess,” Kylo cooed, “does that feel good?”

_ “Mmmhmm,” _ Rey moaned, pressing the vibrator harder against her flesh.

“Daddy doesn’t think his Babygirl will be able to last long with that toy. Is Daddy right?” Kylo asked.

Unable to verbally respond, Rey nodded her head and scrunched her comely face as she felt a ball of warmth grow in the apex between her thighs. This was exactly the reason why Kylo hadn’t bought her a vibrator up to this point. He always told her it would cause her to cum too fast. Rey had never used one before and thought he was crazy for suggesting that. Now she understood that once again, her Daddy was right.  

Swirling the silicone over her hardened clit, Rey pressed the button on the side of the cone with her thumb again and again until she found a smooth, buzzing rhythm consisting of a series of tiny pulses followed by long swoops of vibration. Flicking her wrist, the girl pressed the sweetly looking toy against the top of her exposed cunt; again and again until she felt her toes curl against the mattress. Rey was shocked at how quickly her body was responding to the stimuli. She was running head first towards her orgasm and nothing could stop her.

Watching the girl’s facial expressions, Kylo knew his Kitten was on the edge of bursting. Although he hated the fact that she wasn’t receiving her pleasure directly from his touch, he did find comfort in the knowledge that she was losing control because he ultimately allowed it. 

“I wish you could see how gorgeous you look, Princess,” Kylo said hotly, watching the girl’s slim body writhe wantonly towards the camera, “Daddy needs to see you cum, now. Scream as loud as you can, I want the neighbors to know that you’re being the most perfect little Kitten for Daddy.”

Opening her hazel eyes and looking directly at Kylo’s handsome image, the girl shimmied the toy over her clit and panted an incoherent reply. She was getting to the point where she could no longer respond appropriately. All she could think about was the ebbing wave of pleasure building inside of her sopping cunt. Rey was dancing along the sharp razor’s edge and on the verge of falling apart. Circling her thin wrist, the girl pressed the toy into the overly sensitive nub a handful of times before screaming out a warning.

_ “DADDY...MAY...I…” _

Smiling wickedly at the girl, Kylo nodded his head and agreed to the girl’s request.

“Yes, my Little Girl. Cum for me. Cum for your Daddy,” he encouraged. 

Keeping her almond shaped eyes glued to her screen, Rey bucked her narrow hips into the air and let out a shrill scream as her release consumed her flushed body. Keeping the vibrator against her throbbing clit, the girl was completely blindsided when another orgasm suddenly burned through her muscles before her first release had even subsided.

Kylo watched in awe as Rey squirmed her shaking body over the bed. He was both excited and outraged that the girl was cumming twice without his assistance. In an effort to quell his jealousy, Kylo bit his sharp canine into the side of his cheek and reminded himself that she would be quaking in his arms just as soon as he returned home. 

“Good girl, Princess.  _ Good girl,”  _ he said in a strangled breath. 

Thumbing the switch on the vibrator, the girl turned off her new favorite toy and let it drop from her hand. Keeping her legs spread so her Daddy could watch her pussy twitch as her orgasm died out, Rey let out a giggle and stretched her worked body. She was full, happy, and satisfied; the girl would sleep well tonight. 

“Mmm...thank you, Daddy,” Rey moaned.

“You’re welcome, Kitten. You made Daddy so hard, do you know that? I can’t wait to fuck you when I get home, Babygirl,” Kylo said through almost gritted teeth, trying to stop himself from pawing at his hard cock.

Lifting her head from the pillows, Rey dragged her fingertips over her abdomen and winked at Kylo. She had less than twenty-four hours to go before he returned but it seemed like an eternity. It didn’t matter that the girl had just cum twice, Rey still ached for him.   

“I can’t wait either, Daddy.  _ Please _ hurry home.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed!! If anyone is interested...that vibrator is a REAL THING...and its fraking ADORABLE. It's called the "I-Scream Vibrator" by Shiri Zinn. Google it. It's amazing. 
> 
> Let me know how you liked it! I'll be back tomorrow with another update. <3 <3 <3


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Kittens!!
> 
> So, we meet again...how's it going?? Well, I hope!! Let's sin, shall we?

“Princess! Daddy’s home!” Kylo called out cheerfully as he stepped through the threshold of his home. 

Closing the front door behind him, Kylo set his black leather overnight bag down on the mahogany wood floor and removed his navy wool peacoat. A small sigh pushed past his full lips as he patiently waited for his Little to greet him. Kylo had a long flight home and just wanted to see Rey’s smiling face; she was all he thought about during his entire business trip. Feeling impatient, Kylo moved through his home in an effort to locate the girl.

“Babygirl,” Kylo said loudly, walking towards the staircase, “where are you?”

Kylo paused at the bottom of the steps and waited for a response. It was unlike Rey to not run to him with open arms as soon as he came home. Feeling concerned, Kylo draped his coat over the banister and bounded up the staircase; taking two steps at a time. Once reaching the top of the stairs, he headed straight towards the master bedroom. Opening the double doors, Kylo narrowed his dark eyes as he instantly realized that the girl was not inside the dark, empty room. 

“Rey,” Kylo called out, his voice taking on a twinge of annoyance, “you better not be hiding. Daddy isn’t in the mood to play hide and seek.” 

Turning away from his room, Kylo stalked towards the guest bedroom at the opposite end of the hallway. Anger began to build in his jetlagged body with every heavy step he took. Kylo had warned Rey not to play games. All he wanted to do was get lost in the embrace of his Little and forget the fact that she had made dinner plans with Poe and Finn for later that evening. There would be consequences for making Daddy wait.

“Kitten?” Kylo asked as he opened white, wooden door of the guest bedroom.

Stepping into the large room, Kylo lifted the corner of his mouth in a lopsided grin as he heard the sound of light snoring echoing inside. His poor Princess must have been exhausted from their long Skype date the previous night, he mused. Feeling all of his anger instantly washing away, Kylo quietly walked towards the queen sized bed and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. After taking a long moment to memorize the way her lace covered chest rose and fell with every relaxed breath, Kylo moved his large body behind Rey and gently pulled her against his chest. 

Slowly stirring from her pleasure filled slumber, Rey moaned softly as she felt a nuzzling sensation tickle the crown of her head. Yawning loudly, the girl draped her arms over Kylo’s and shimmied into his embrace. 

“Sir?” Rey asked, her voice slow and sleepy, “is that you?”

Hovering his lips over her exposed ear, Kylo squeezed his strong arms tighter around her body and gave a small snicker. 

“Expecting someone else, Princess?” 

Instantly stiffening as she suddenly realized the implications of her question, Rey blinked her eyes and shook her head “no.” She was still trying to awaken from her dream and couldn’t quite tell if Kylo was serious or not.

“Nn...no..of course not, Sir,” Rey stammered before turning to face Kylo on her other side.

Giving the girl a smile, Kylo leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. He loved it when she became flustered. He knew full well that he was the only lover in her life. 

“I know, Babygirl...Daddy’s just giving you a hard time,” Kylo said, raising his hand to caress the side of her freckled cheek, “I missed you  _ so _ much.”

Moving into his touch, Rey wiggled her body against Kylo’s torso and pushed out a happy sigh. Although they hadn’t been apart for very long, every moment he was away seemed like an eternity. Rey had felt extremely alone after their Skype date and couldn’t bare to sleep in the bed that still smelled of him. She had run away to the guest bedroom immediately after signing off and cried herself to sleep. Over the past few days, it had become apparent to Rey just how much she loved and needed Kylo. She wanted him to know just how much he meant to her.

“I missed you more, Sir. I _hate_ it when you go away on business. I absolutely _HATE IT_. Please don’t leave me again...take me with you next time. Please?”

Furrowing his brow in concern as he watched Rey’s hazel ears well up with tears, Kylo kissed the tip of her button nose and snuggled her closer. He knew Rey didn’t particularly like his business trips, but Kylo had no idea she felt this strongly. It made his heart swell with pride and break all at the same time.

“But, Babygirl...you have school you need to focus on,” Kylo reasoned.

“You’re never gone more than a few days, Sir. My professors will work with me. I’ll be able to send in my assignments through email and they always put their lectures online. Please...I’m begging you,” Rey said with a pout of her lips.

Unable to resist her innocent pleas, Kylo nodded his head once and ran his hand down to toy with the pink, satin bow gracing her shoulder. He always had a hard time saying “no” to the girl; she was his weakness.

“Alright, Kitten...you can come with me next time. But... _ BUT _ ...if I see your grades suffer in any way, you  _ will _ stay home. Is that understood?” Kylo warned with a quirk of his brow.

“Oh! Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!” Rey exclaimed happily before boldly kissing Kylo. 

Cupping the girl’s sweet face in his hands, Kylo returned her kiss soundly before pulling away to look into her glassy, hazel eyes. 

“You’re welcome, Princess. I’m trusting you to be a good girl, here. Don’t let Daddy down, is that understood?” Kylo asked warmly.

Rey quirked her lips into a full smile and clasped her hands around Kylo’s wrists. She was proud of herself for earning her Daddy’s trust, again. Rey had felt horrible after her last punishment and thought that she had damaged what they had worked so hard to build. It was a relief to know that her fears weren’t warranted.

“Yes, Sir,” Rey said with a squeeze of her hands.

“Good,” he stated evenly, “now...when are we meeting your friends?”

“Six o’clock, Sir. At the Metropolitan,” Rey answered quickly.

“Oh...so, we have some time, then,” Kylo said with a smirk, “good.  _ Daddy wants to play. _ ”

* * *

 

Rey playfully tugged on the fuzzy pink handcuffs binding her wrists together behind her back. Kneeling before Kylo on the wooden floor of the guest bedroom, Rey pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and watched patiently as Kylo removed his silken boxers from his lower half. He had been painfully slow in stripping Rey of her clothes; teasing her with his lips, tongue, and fingers as he worked his way down her body. Rey was reeling from his attention and it took all of her self restraint to not jump on him right then and there. 

Almost as if he could sense the girl’s thoughts, Kylo looked at Rey’s flushed, freckled face and clicked his tongue in disapproval. She had begged him to hurry so much while he was loving her that he had to implement his “no speaking” rule. Kylo could tell Rey desperately wanted to say something but he wanted to give her a few more moments to think about her actions.

“You’ve been naughty, Kitten,” Kylo stated as he tossed his boxers to the side.

Chewing on her lower lip, Rey looked up at Kylo and whimpered an apology. She knew she shouldn’t have pushed his buttons, but just couldn’t stop herself. 

“I forgive you, Princess. You may speak, now…but if I hear you talking back again, I will gag you,” he warned before stepping up to her.

“Thank you, Daddy...I promise, I won’t talk back. I’ll be a good girl,” Rey said sweetly, trying to ignore the dull, throbbing sensation in her cunt.

“I hope so, Kitten. Now get up and walk to the chair,” Kylo ordered.

Carefully standing to full height, Rey quietly padded her bare feet over to the oversized, tan colored armchair resting in the far corner. Her ass was still sore and bruised from her punishment the other night and the girl was thankful that Kylo planned on taking her in a more comfortable position.

Following after the girl, Kylo reached up to glide his fingers through her loose waves and whispered words of praise. Once reaching the armchair, Kylo took a seat on the soft velvet and patted his alabaster thigh with his hand.

“Turn around and sit on Daddy’s cock, Babygirl. I want to watch you move that painted little ass for me,” Kylo said with a growl.  

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey purred. 

Following Kylo’s direction, Rey moved her body into position and slowly lowered herself onto his rock hard cock. Pausing a moment halfway down to gain her balance, the girl gave a surprised gasp as she felt Kylo grip onto her hips and push her down fully onto his lap. 

“ _ Ahhh! _ ” Rey moaned as the walls of her cunt stretched around his thick cock. 

“Sorry, Kitten...Daddy can’t wait,” Kylo said, his voice straining with want.

Knowing that Rey would need assistance due to the handcuffs hindering her movement, Kylo squeezed his fingertips into the flesh of her narrow hips and helped her to rock her wet pussy over his aching dick. Letting his eyes drift to her bruised ass cheeks, Kylo bared his teeth and let out a low groan. He loved the way her warm cunt felt as it slowly slipped up and down his cock.

“Mmm... _ yes _ ...good girl...just...just like that,” he encouraged.

Not wanting to cause her any more discomfort than what was necessary, Kylo stopped himself from bucking beneath Rey and focused on the way her purple marred skin jiggled with every tiny thrust. Holding back a snarl, he leaned forward and placed a series of kisses over her bare back; nipping at her tanned skin with his sharp teeth every so often. 

Panting loudly as she sped up the swirl of her hips, Rey glanced over her shoulder to watch Kylo as he caught her skin between his teeth. She could tell by the way he clung to her that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Although she was nowhere near to her own release, Rey was finding pleasure with every push of her hips and every bounce of her taut tits. Her Daddy had let her cum twice last night, now it was his turn to experience his.

“Daddy...please,” she moaned.

“Please, what?” Kylo asked hotly, moving his right hand from her hip to the length of chain binding her cuffs.

Ignoring the burning muscles of her thighs, Rey bounced her tight pussy over Kylo’s throbbing dick in a tiny ‘figure eight’ pattern. Feeling him tug sharply on her restraints, the girl squeezed her inner walls around him in automatic response. 

“ _ Ahhh... _ let go, Sir...please... _ fill my...little cunt _ ,” Rey whimpered wantonly.

“No...no, Kitten...you...you need to cum, first,” Kylo said, his voice faltering a bit.

Shaking her head “no,” Rey rocked her hips back and forth in time with her quick, shallow breaths. She didn't care that she was defying him; Rey knew Kylo needed to lose control.

_ “Please Daddy,”  _ Rey purred, “let me...let me take care of you...this time.”

Kylo swore under his breath and wrapped his left arm around the girl. Although he desperately wanted Rey to crumble, he knew he couldn't deny his own need a moment longer. Pulling her flush against his chest, he pressed his mouth into the crook of her neck and bit into her soft skin. Unable to stop himself, Kylo arched sharply against the girl and let go; growling over her flesh as a thick rope of hot cum shot into Rey’s sopping cunt.

Squealing into the air, Rey relaxed her body as best she could as Kylo rode out the entirety of his orgasm. She could feel his cum coat her silken walls and the illicit sensation caused her to squeeze her cunt over his spent cock; over and over again in an attempt to milk him for every drop.

“AHHH...Babygirl...stop...stop,” Kylo begged, “too...sensitive.”

Laughing softly, Rey released her hold over Kylo’s spent cock and rested her body against his heaving torso. A surge of confidence and pride flowed through her warm body; it wasn’t often she could make Kylo come undone first.

Gulping in air, Kylo wiggled his large hands between their tired bodies and quickly released Rey’s bound wrists. Pulling the fuzzy handcuffs from her, Kylo dropped them to the wooden floor and ran his fingertips down the girl’s thin arms. Almost immediately he felt guilty; he would make sure Rey found her own release before the night was through.

“Oh...Kitten...I’ll make it up to you. I swear I will,” he promised.

Turning her body in his lap, Rey held Kylo’s angular face between her hands and offered a full smile. She was so lucky to have him.

“Maybe you can make it up to me during dinner?” Rey said with a flirty wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Please let me know! See you tomorrow with another update <3 <3 <3


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Kittens!!
> 
> Chapter 6, already? Are y'all still here? Well...lets have some more fun, hmm?

“What will the lady be having tonight?” asked the well manicured waiter with a friendly glance towards Rey. 

Clearing his throat, Kylo caught the waiter’s attention and gave him a small grin. It was customary for him to order for Rey and he wasn’t about to change that just because they were out with her simple-minded friends.

“She will have the coldwater lobster tail with the Stonestreet chardonnay,” Kylo offered, lifting the girl’s unused menu from the table, “and I will have the prime delmonico...rare...with a glass of the DuBrul Vineyard red blend.”

“Is that what you want, Rey?” Finn interrupted with an incredulous look on his face.

Rey narrowed her hazel eyes at her best friend and fought the urge to kick his shin with her sharp stiletto. Finn had promised her over the phone that he would try to be as polite as he could to Kylo. Apparently, her handsome friend had already forgotten that part of their conversation. Pulling her eyes away from Finn, Rey looked to the waiter and nodded her head.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I want,” Rey said with a warm smile. 

“Very good,” the waiter said as he took the last two menus from Kylo’s hand, “I will be back momentarily with your appetizers.”

Turning his head towards Rey, Kylo gave the girl a quick wink and took her hand in his. Although he never doubted that she would act any differently, he was happy to see her respond so quickly. It was comforting to know that even in the presence of those closest to her, Rey wasn’t at all ashamed by their lifestyle.

“Uh so...Rey said you just got back from Denver. How’s the weather, there?” Poe asked suddenly, trying desperately to change the mood.

“Bipolar. One minute it’s sunny and cool...the next it’s snowing and frigid. I’m glad to be home,” Kylo answered evenly.

Nodding his head in feigned agreement, Poe scooted a tad bit closer to his boyfriend on the brown leather booth seat. He had a feeling that Finn would say something more; his lover lost the ability to shut his big mouth, sometimes. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t drag Rey along with you. I mean, how did Rey use the bathroom while you were away without you there to wipe her ass?” Finn shot out sarcastically.

Widening her eyes, Rey let out a gasp and kicked her heel into Finn’s leg at the exact same time Poe pinched his fingers into his muscular thigh. She couldn’t believe the nerve of her oldest friend.

_ “FINN!”  _ Rey hissed.

“OW! Hey!” Finn growled, looking back and forth between Poe and Rey.  

Shaking her head in warning, Rey gave her friend’s shin one more nudge with her pointed stiletto and let out a small, comforted sigh as Kylo released her hand and draped his arm around her. It was an instinctive, protective measure that the girl loved. Kylo would always have her back.

“Contrary to popular belief,” Kylo clipped, “I don't get off on  _ controlling  _ Rey. She holds just as much, if not more, power over me as I do over her. I only want the best for her. I doubt that's any different than what you hope and want for Poe, correct?”

Pursing his lips into a flat line, Finn folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the booth chair. He did promise Rey he would try to behave tonight. Although he still didn't understand Kylo’s appeal, he needed to keep himself in check. For Rey’s sake.

“I suppose,” Finn muttered, trying to ignore the scathing look Poe was giving him.

“And you have to admit that Rey’s life has changed for the better since she met me,” Kylo continued, 

Shifting in his seat, Finn picked up his water glass and took a long drink. He couldn't argue that fact. Before meeting Kylo, Rey had been sleeping on his couch and blackmailing men for money. She was heading down a dark, scary path that had Finn and Poe constantly worried about her. Deep down he knew Kylo was right. Finn needed to get over the fact that  _ he _ wasn't the one that saved Rey. 

“It has,” Finn agreed reluctantly.

“Good. Now...could we all just attempt to get along?  _ We _ love this gorgeous woman right here,” Kylo said, pausing to give Rey a kiss on her temple, “and I promise to never hurt her. I trust you two will do the same?”

Finn and Poe gave each other a quick glance before nodding their heads in unison. That was the one thing they could all agree upon. They would never intentionally harm their little peanut. 

“Absolutely,” Poe said as he winked at Rey.

“Yes,” Finn offered quietly.

Rey looked around the table and gave each handsome man a happy smile that wrinkled the corners of her almond shaped eyes. Finally, it felt as if she could breathe. There would now be peace amongst her boys. Rey was a happy girl.

“I’m holding you all to that,” Rey said with a small laugh, “and I love you boys so very much. Thank you for the truce. You have no idea what it means to me. Now, if you’ll excuse me...I need to go powder my nose.”

Lifting her black, satin clutch from beside her, Rey scooted herself to the edge of the booth chair and gave Kylo a knowing look. Now that it seemed the rest of dinner would to smoothly, she felt confident enough to carry out her wanton plan. Kylo promised her a very special reward if she could pull off tonight’s little game.

* * *

 

“While I have your undivided attention, I have a question for you two,” Kylo said before taking a sip of his red wine.

“Sure,” Poe said, “we’re all ears.”

Leaning over the table slightly towards Finn and Poe, Kylo set his wineglass down and drew in a small breath. Although he would go through his plan no matter what, it would make him feel better to have the blessing of the two men.

“I'm planning on asking Rey to marry me. On Christmas Eve, actually...it's customary for the man to ask the woman’s father for her hand...since that's not possible, I was hoping I could have yours.”

“You barely know ea--,” Finn began.

“Of course,” Poe cut in, giving his lover a quick jab in the ribs with his elbow, “of course you have our blessing. Isn't that right Finn?”

Finn turned to Poe and suppressed a growl. Marriage? Already? Fine. If that's what Rey and Kylo wanted, he would play along...and be there for Rey when it all crumbled.

“Fine,” Finn sighed, “yeah...sure. We would love nothing more than for you to marry Rey.”

Kylo leaned back in his seat with a satisfied look passing over his angular face. Everything was going according to plan and he could move forward without anyone standing in the way. Kylo’s night was going better than he ever dreamed. Suddenly feeling the inner pocket of his suit jacket vibrating, Kylo reached into his lapel and pulled out his sleek smartphone. 

“Excuse me,” Kylo offered Poe and Finn before glancing at his screen.

_ ‘I’m ready to play, Sir.’ _

Smiling internally, Kylo unlocked his phone and typed a quick reply.

_ ‘Good. Hurry back, Kitten. I will activate your toy when you return to the table.’ _

This wasn't the first time Rey had used her wireless vibrator out in public, but it was the first time doing so in front of people that were close to her. Kylo thought it would be a good lesson in restraint and he was excited to watch her reaction. Tonight’s festivities just became immensely more thrilling, he mused.

* * *

 

Rey pulled the hem of her amethyst colored dress over her parted her knees and straightened her anxious posture. She had been back at the table for over five minutes, now, and Kylo had yet to activate her hidden vibrator. She could feel the smooth silicone bump against her hidden crevice with every small movement, causing a sharp shiver to run up her spine. It took all of her strength not to reach over to Kylo’s lap and anchor her hand between his thighs to gain his attention. Rey wanted to cum.

_ Now. _

“Do you have any idea what classes you're taking next semester, Rey?” Poe asked, taking another bite of his sea scallop appetizer.

“Hmm?” Rey murmured, shaking the nagging need from her mind. 

“Classes, Sweetheart,” Kylo purred softly, fumbling quietly with his cell resting on his thigh, “Poe was asking if you knew what you're taking next semester.”

“Oh! So sorry...no, not yet,” Rey sputtered as she felt her vibrator buzz to life, “but...I...I uh, should figure that out...registration is...next week.”

Tilting his head to the side, Poe watched Rey with a curious look on his face. He could tell that something was going on by the sudden flush peeking beneath the skin of her round cheeks, he just didn’t know what. 

“Yeah, you should definitely get on that Rey,” Poe offered, narrowing his brown eyes, “are you ok?”

“Me?” Rey squeaked, squirming her bottom over her leather seat ever so slightly, “oh...yes. Why?”

“Well...your cheeks. I didn’t know if maybe you’re feeling ill or something,” Poe said with a small shrug.

Swallowing a moan, Rey pulled her lower lip between her teeth and shook her head. Her mind was racing back and forth between trying to think of an excuse and riding the building wave of pleasure building in the center of her throbbing cunt. The warm silicone strip settled between her outer pussy lips was lazily pulsating in an alternating pattern that tickled her clit just perfectly for a moment before completely stopping. Again and again and again. It was sweet torture; Kylo wasn’t going to make this easy on her.

“I’m fine...really...it’s just the shrimp cocktail. I think they overdid the horseradish!” Rey sputtered in a shrill voice.

“But you haven’t touched your food, Rey,” Finn pointed out.

Turning her attention to Finn, Rey promptly picked up a pink, jumbo shrimp from the crystal goblet before her and dunked it into the cocktail sauce. Bringing it to her crimson lips, the girl made a point to take the largest bite she could. 

_ “Mmmm,” _ Rey groaned happily, more from the growing pressure behind her clit than the delicious shrimp in her mouth.

Poe and Finn looked at each other, mutual confusion painting their handsome faces. They had no idea what was going on with their friend, the couple couldn’t remember the last time their friend had acted so flighty.  

“Would you like me to order you something else, my love?” Kylo asked, nonchalantly increasing the speed of her vibrator with a quick flick of his thumb over the screen of his cell.

Instinctively scooting herself closer to Kylo, Rey allowed her knees to drift further apart as the whisper quiet silicone shook quickly in and around her aching pussy. She was barely hanging on by a thread at this point, the new speed and pattern of the pleasurable buzzes were too much; Rey wouldn’t be able to hold back her release for much longer.

“No...this...is fine,” Rey managed to say.

“Very good, Sweetheart,” Kylo said before leaning towards her to briefly nuzzle her ear,  _ “very good.”  _

Unable to verbally respond due to the fear that a scream may escape, Rey nodded her head and gave Kylo a small, pleading pout. She knew he could tell she was about to cum and needed his permission before giving in.

Smirking at the girl, Kylo debated for a moment on whether or not he should allow her to orgasm or drag it out just a little while longer. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying watching her squirm in front of Poe and Finn. This little toy was more fun than he remembered. Kylo would urge Rey to play this game again very soon. Perhaps at his company’s Christmas party the following week.

Trying to distract herself, Rey focused her attention on regulating her shallow breathing. Taking a measured breath in through her nose and pushing it silently out through her parted lips. It was only a momentary reprieve, however, as Kylo once again changed the rhythm of the pulsating vibrator. Now, a steady beat buzzed against her swollen clit;  pushing her closer to the edge with every wanton nudge. Rey was past the point of caring that Finn and Poe were watching her like hawks. They had fooled around in her presence, turnabout was fair play.        

Watching the softly whimpering girl closely, Kylo knew he couldn’t make Rey wait a second longer. Drifting his hand to the satin covering Rey’s thigh, Kylo swirled his fingertips over the fabric and mouthed the simple word,  _ ‘now.’ _

Letting her hand drop to her toned leg, Rey wrapped her nimble fingers around Kylo’s wrist and dug her long nails into his flesh. She was so relieved that he finally gave her the permission she so desperately needed and thanked him with a tiny smile. Closing her hazel eyes, Rey sucked in a large breath and relaxed the built up tension in her cunt; releasing a sharp, silent orgasm through her trembling body.

Waiting until he was certain that Rey had rode out the entirety of her release, Kylo quietly returned to his phone and turned the vibrator off. Unable to stop himself, he slid his cell onto the seat next to him and reached up to cradle Rey’s rosy cheeks. Holding the still shaking girl still, Kylo leaned forward and claimed her glossy lips in a hungry kiss; not giving two shits that they were in the middle of a busy restaurant with dozens of eyes glancing their way.

Fully aware of what had just transpired between Kylo and Rey, Poe couldn’t help but snicker. He had no idea that his friend was such a little exhibitionist. Perhaps living with him and Finn had taught her a thing or two. Turning towards his dumbfounded boyfriend, Poe raised a brow and lowered his voice as to not disturb the lovers while they continued to kiss.

_ “I think someone is ready for dessert.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun, right?! If you're wondering...this vibrator is also a real thing!! Its called the "Lush" by Lovense. Google it. Fantastic piece of technology.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know how you're liking this. We're almost at the end. See you tomorrow with the final update. <3 <3 <3


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end, Kittens!! Get ready for the fluff!

Kylo stood behind a fence of tall, plastic candy canes and focused his dark eyes on Rey as she whispered her wish into Santa’s ear. Watching her wiggle excitedly on the old man’s lap caused a twinge of jealously to flush the tips of his prominent ears crimson. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of the girl wanting to see Santa, but couldn’t say no to the puppy dog eyes she gave him. Rey had pleaded with him to join her, but Kylo didn’t need the fat man’s help; he already had what he wanted for Christmas.

Giving jolly old St. Nick a tiny peck on the cheek, Rey thanked the man and stood from his lap. It was her tradition to see the mall Santa every single year. Rey didn’t care that the parents in line with their bratty children gave her dirty looks, it wasn’t truly Christmas until she took a picture with Santa.  

Taking her obligatory mini candy cane from the elf ushering her from Santa’s Workshop, Rey searched through the crowd of mall shoppers for Kylo. Finding him standing next to a statue of Frosty the Snowman, Rey quickly stepped her way towards his handsome form. Although she wished he had met Santa with her, she understood that it was something he would most likely never do. Perhaps Rey could persuade Kylo down the road when they had children of their own.

“What did you ask for, Princess?” Kylo asked, reaching up to stroke Rey’s cheek with his fingertips.

“Mmm...now, Sir, I can’t tell you that. It’s between Santa and me,” Rey responded with a bright smile.

Tilting his head to the side, Kylo took a step closer to the girl and wrapped his arm around her slight shoulders. He couldn’t tell if the girl was teasing him or testing her firm boundaries. 

“You know my rule, Kitten,” Kylo said as they moved towards the crowded mall’s exit, “no secrets.”

Rey rolled her hazel eyes and stifled a laugh. She loved that Kylo was jealous over her interaction with St. Nick. For a moment, the girl debated on pushing his buttons just to see how far she could go. It was Christmas Eve, though, and Rey did want him to stay in a good mood. Stopping in her tracks, she stood on her tiptoes and cupped her hand over Kylo’s ear; whispering her Christmas wish with a tiny nibble on his earlobe.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Kylo turned to the girl and captured her lips in a quick kiss. He had planned on proposing as soon as they got back home. Now, however, Kylo knew he had to wait until the morning. It looked as if they would both be getting what they wanted for Christmas. 

* * *

 

“You went completely overboard, Sir!” Rey exclaimed as her sparkling eyes surveyed the mountain of gifts piled next to their fragrant Christmas tree.

“Nonsense, Babygirl. Actually...I have one more gift,” Kylo stated while turning on the gas fireplace.

Blinking at Kylo in disbelief, Rey let out a small laugh and shook her head. She had never been so spoiled, before. She didn’t know what she did to deserve Kylo’s adoration, but the girl was beyond thankful. He truly loved her, Rey was certain of it. 

“One More?” Rey asked, watching Kylo with curiosity as he headed towards the fir tree and dug his hand between its full branches.

Grasping a light blue box with his long fingers, Kylo gently pulled the present from the Christmas tree and gave Rey a small grin. He had been waiting hours to give the girl her last present and now that the moment was here, Kylo couldn’t be any more excited.

Kneeling on the dark, wooden floor before Rey, Kylo handed her the lightweight box let out a cleansing breath. It was now or never.

“Go on, Princess. Open it,” Kylo said softly with a single nod.

Flashing Kylo a full smile, Rey pulled on the white ribbon wrapped around the square box. She knew right away what store the blue box was from, but wasn’t quite sure what could possibly be inside; the box was definitely too large to be a ring. Opening the gift, Rey reached inside and pulled out a velvet jewelry box. 

“What is this?” Rey asked with an arch of her brow.

“Open it and see,” Kylo encouraged gently, watching his love like a hawk.

Dropping the outer box to the floor, Rey straightened her posture and slowly opened her final gift; letting out a shocked gasp as her hazel eyes focused on the elaborate present. Cradled safely inside the satin lined box was a diamond collar necklace, worthy of a Queen. Rey had never seen anything so beautiful before, it must have cost a small fortune.

_ “Daddy,” _ Rey whispered in awe as her fingers traced around the circlet of perfectly round diamonds.

Reaching towards Rey, Kylo tucked his curled index finger under the girl’s chin and lifted her head to meet his heated stare. 

“Rey Kenobi,” he purred, inching closer to the girl, “you have bewitched me, body and soul. I need you, and only you, more than anything else in this world. Would you do the honor of being  _ mine _ forever?” 

Trembling with excitement, Rey nodded her head and choked back a happy sob. She had been waiting for this since the moment their eyes met that fateful night eight months prior. There was nothing Rey wanted more than to be Kylo’s Kitten for the rest of her life.

“Yes,” Rey said breathlessly, “yes!”

Leaning towards the girl, Kylo pressed his lips to Rey’s and sealed their promise with a passion fuled kiss. She had just made him the happiest man on Earth and he intended on showing her just how much she meant to him.

Taking the velvet box from her hands, Kylo set it on the wooden floor and pulled the thin girl onto his lap. Running his hands over the soft fabric of the girl’s red, satin nightie, Kylo pushed out a groan as he felt Rey bounce on his sharp hips.

“I love you,” Kylo panted hotly between kisses, _ “I love you.” _

Trailing her manicured nails over the expanse of his bare, broad back, Rey pressed her forehead to Kylo’s and laughed against his lips. Rey couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this complete; she wanted nothing more than to grow old with Kylo. He was everything the girl had ever wanted.

“What’s so funny?” Kylo asked with a smirk while pulling away and inching the hem of her negligee up her toned thighs. 

“Nothing,” Rey assured, “I’m just so  _ happy. _ You saved me, Sir...and I love you with all of my heart.” 

Kylo lifted his right hand and cradled the side of Rey’s tanned face. Her words of affirmation were honey to his soul. 

“No, Princess. It’s the other way around... _ you _ saved  _ me _ ,” Kylo stated confidently.

Turning into Kylo’s touch, Rey nuzzled his open hand and blinked back contented tears. This moment was perfect and the girl had to fight the urge to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

Easing his hand away from the girl’s soft cheek, Kylo reached down to the floor and carefully removed the collar from its delicate box. Lifting it towards Rey’s neck, he draped the circlet of diamonds around her slim throat and clasped it securely. Brushing her chestnut waves behind her shoulder, Kylo drifted his dark eyes over the precious jewels and curled his lips into a full smile. 

“A perfect collar for  _ my _ perfect Kitten,” Kylo said before pulling the girl tight to his body, “Merry Christmas, Princess.” 

Nudging the tip of her nose to Kylo’s, wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed her thighs over his hips. This was by far the best day of her life, and it had only begun. Rey was the luckiest Little in the entire World.

“Merry Christmas, Daddy. I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived Happily Ever After....
> 
> Daddy Week is a WRAP. Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this past week!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know what you think, Kittens!!


End file.
